Final Warning
by littleanimegirl1100
Summary: Naraku keeps kagome in a cellar, under the stairs .The Takahashi's come over to discuss business and have dinner. Inuyasha goes downstairs and finds that he hears singing.But there's nothing but a wall there, plus why and how would a person be under the stair case? yet he finds her. what now? M for gore and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Final warning.**_

heres final warning i do not own the song nor the charecters and or show.

Enjoy...

She sat huddled in her corner, not bothering to look up knowing she would only see the hated step-dad had kept her in this place for weeks,maybe even months, she couldn't really count how long it's what did she do to deserve this anyways?

It wasn't her fault her mother had left them, Sota had managed to escape when Naraku had forced her into this 'd said he was going to get her way of counting that was about...5 months could be dead for all she didn't have anybody all left her.

Her grandpa passed away, her birth father mother had found a better man and left with her and sota with him, she would never come and visit or call.

Their "step-dad" would beat them and call them names, wouldn't even send them to school, afraid he would get caught and sent to prison for child abuse.

She clutched her her her stuffed dog to her chest tightly not wanting even a speck of dust to touch that he would to dissolve into something that was once there like her friends and family.

"It's ok Inu it will be ok ill protect you" Te name Inu was from dreams she had every night where she would call someone 'Inu' she didn't know who she could never sleep long enough to know who he was or what his full name was but she could always catch the first knew she loved him if he wasn't if it was something her mind just made up.

She took a deep breath and noticed how dry her throat felt like sand paper, but then again she hasn't eaten or drinken in has to earn it, but ever since her little escape plan last week she had earned herself looked at the roof of the tiny room, hearing footsteps descend from the knew he was coming down to make sure she was still needed something to keep him keep his mind off of how her mom had left him.

Then she scoffed he deserved shuddered and shut her eyes tight when the cellars door was sunlight streamed through it and she shielded her sure to hide Inu before Naraku entered.

"Kagome" his voice range, boucing off the walls to be swallowed up into her ears.

"Kagome, raise your head" he commanded and she did just that making sure to hide her emotions towards showed her emotions to know one except Inu.

"Yes?" she asked coldly, his gaze hardened a bit before going back to noramal.

"We are having the Takahashi's over this evening so i want you to be extra quite, don't even got that?" She nodded her head in understanding and he smirked.

The Takahashi's..one of Tokyo's famous family's for having a human, a hanyou, and two full fledged demons.

"Good after they are gone i will feed you, but for now since you have been so good..Heres a bottle of water." Her eyes widened in surprise and then she stretched out to the water bottle that was just out of her laughed before walking up the stairs and into the hallway where the door seemed to blend into the wall, leaving no locked the door behind him then left, his footsteps fading into silence.

She knew she couldn't move from this spot without getting a ass whooping from dust around her clung to her like a second skin over her clothes, so if she moved then it would leave a sign that she did.

She cursed herself for not working around like Inu told her instead of moving she grabbed Inu to roll the bottle over to thanked him and he said his usual "your welcome" and stopped never really said much but he would always be there for her when no one else was.

Trying to open the water bottle as best as she could with her raw hands, the skin tore and bled from her effort and she couldn't care less about her bleeding hand as she gulped down the cool liquid, loving the way it soothed her dry throat.

Her blood ran down her arm in a steady stream and she started to admit that it was starting to she looked at it he hand, concerned by how heavy the blood flow stared at it and decided she better do something about it.

She tore off the corner of her shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding shrugged as to say "good enough"

Laying against the wall of the cellar Kagome tried to look under the door as best as she could to find at least some sign of what time it it by how dark the kitchen looked from the barley crack under the door, it had to be around..6 so they should be arriving where never late.

Then she heard fancy, rich, ring of the door bell.

She quickly Inu and squished him to her chest once more, and started singing one of the songs often heard her mother sing when she was mad or found out that their step dad was cheating again.

Then started rocking herself back and forth, clutching Inu to the point of suffocation.

_someone's gonna get hurt, someone's gonna get hurt,_

_and it's not gonna be me._

_Good morning gorgeous, i drove your truck in the lake last night._

_Hope she was worth it, don't worry i slept just fine._

_You keep throwing punches but, you wont win this fight._

_Your just fucking yourself when you don't lead the signs, im going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife._

_Cause' I've had enough this time._

_This is your final warning, there's a dark cloud overhead, this is your final remember what i said._

_Someone's gonna get hurt,someones gonna get hurt, and its not gonna be me._

_Good afternoon dear, how does the rope feel around your neck? Just one more error, could be a fatal step..._

_upstairs__.._

Walking to the door, Naraku cleared his throat and opened the door to find the family's two younger one clearly showing he didn't want to be here, and the older one...well you couldn't tell since he was like Kristen Stewart and didn't show any emotion what so ever.

"Well please come on" Naraku said and stepped to the side, opening the door wider for the two Takahashi brothers.

Before Naraku could ask where their parents where, Sesshomaru spoke up and said "They should be here in about 5 to 10 minutes they got stuck in traffic" he explained, neither one of them really liked him.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and asked where the bathroom was so he could finally text back hadent benable two because his parents; more like his mother said that it would be rude to text someone when they where there for dinner and for Inutaisho and naraku to discuss business.

Naraku told him the closest one was down the hall, down the stairs, take a right, and at the very end of that hall.

Right past where Kagome was kept captive.

He nodded and grunted his thanks, before walking calmly down the hall and to where the last hall was. It was a little dark but it will do. He looked around noticing the small kitchen, on the stairs on the left.

Pulling out his phone he leaned against the stair case and started rapidly pressing his screen.

His ears swiveled around in alert for anything, but he was surprised to here somebody where they under the stairs? how did they even get there in the first place? as far as he could see there was no door or anything.

Taking his attention off of his phone, so he could press his ear to the case to make sure he wasn't going crazy he heard it stronger, the sound of a girl about his age singing.

And he smelt salt, which meant she was crying, copper, which meant she was bleeding or was her scent was kind of familer, but he couldn't figure out who it was he decided to wait to see if she does anything, before he does something.

Inside.

She kept on singing, not noticing his presence yet.

_you keep on throwing punches, but you won't win this fight._

_Your just fucking yourself when you don't lead the signs, Im going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife._

_Cause' i've had enough this time._

_This is your final warning, There's a dark cloud overhead, this is your final warning,_

_Just remember what i said.._

_Someone's gonna get hurt, someones gonna get hurt, and it's not gonna be me._

_You are the one thing...cuz your the one thing...you are you are the one thing..._

_This is your final warning, theres a dark cloud over head, This is your final warning._

_Just remember what i said._

_Someone's gonna get hurt, Someone's gonna get hurt, and it's not gonna be me._

_(You are the one thing...cuz your the one thing...you are you are the one thing...)_

She sniffled and brought her hands up to whip away her tears from her cheeks, telling herself its not worth crying over, her mother nor her step dad deserved her was supposed to be strong.

She lifted her head higher to see someone standing by the it wasn't Naraku, he didn't wear shoes in his own home.

She crawled over to the door forgetting about not supposed to be moving,and gently set her un injured flat on its cool surface."Hello?" she called weekly, her throat back to being sore.

Inuyasha stumbled back from the door, startled from the sudden closeness of the voice.

"Hello?" it called again, and he crawled over to it wanting to help the person if it was a scent he remembered.

"Hey, how did you get in there?" he asked, and heard a dry squeak, knowing that wasn't good he began feeling around for any sign of getting her out.

"There's a door" she explained quietly, "keh, in know that much wench but i need to know how to, oh fuck it" he growled and she gasped at his language he chose to use.

"I..I think there's a k-" but in no time, he had the door open.

His eyes widened a fraction thinking he recognized the girl but ignored looked at her small shaking form,she was awfully skinny, her hair matted and covered in layers of dust and dirt she had dirty clothes, chapt lips, big brown eyes, and a bleeding not good.

"Why where you in there?" he asked, gently so he didn't startle bowed her head and chose not to answer sighed and stood up, offering his hand to her to come out of the cellar realizing she would probably tear skin, he bent down to pick her up but she scooted back, afraid he was going to hit her or something.

"Hey, im not going to hurt you, c'mon ill get you away from here" he let her think about it for a minute, deciding weather or not to trust him._anything is better then this place,Kagome_ Inu spoke to her, and she turned around to look at him, then look back at the hanyou waiting for her answer.

She decided to go with him, but she had to grab something quickly ran and snatched Inu off the ground, then turning, nearly slipping, around to go out that door and into her freedom.

Slowing down at the door way, she turned around to get one last glimpse of what life she's leaving behind.

Inuyasha had been gone for the last 10 to 20 minutes and everybody was starting to get suspicious on where he his parent's said he probably snuck out and left, because ya know...it was kind of true he was about to sneak out with and abused girl in his arms.

"Thank you" she whispered afraid that if she where to raise her voice any more he would punish flashed her a toothy grin, feeling like they have known each other for years.

"Well hope on" he said turning around and crouching, so she could jump on his back.

Standing up straight and adjusting her better he walked into the little kitchen across from where she was held captive and opened the window, nearly braking it from the force he used to open it.

And once he got it open, he jumped out and took her straight to his house.

He may not know her, but damn, she looks familer and her scent is so familer also.

He would figure out where she was from and if she was in his life at some point.

But for now he wanted her **safe**.

well there you go i hope you enjoyed it

Amuse me with your reviews no flames please. and the song is by skylar grey called 'final warning' i just got really inspired by me know if i should continue...


	2. Messages

_**Messages.**_

_I just wanted to say thanks to __**xXAnimeChic101Xx, Alysha. , C.G, and kiki-chan3410 **__for your support :) thanks so much this is for you guys i hope you like it. _

_Enjoy! love you guys!_

_Recap:And once he got it open, he jumped out and took her straight to his house._

_He may not know her, but damn, she looks familer and her scent is so familer also._

_He would figure out where she was from and if she was in his life at some point._

_But for now he wanted her __**safe.**_

It was late by the sky, Inuyasha thought it was only around ran as fast as his legs would allow him from the extra weight on his back.

He listened to her breathing, he noticed that it was kind of short maybe she was having a hard time breathing? so he stopped and let her down as softly as he could without hurting her.

His eyes focused on her small form in the dark, niether of them said a word to one another.

"Hey, are you ok?" he said in a whisper, thankfully she heard him, but didn't lift up her head.

She nodded lifting her head, showing no he probably figured she had trained herself to do that."You know im not going to hurt you right?" he asked, and she stared at him blankly.

"I trust no one" shesaid simply and he growled causing her to shiver, but she stood her ground.

"I just saved you from a fucking cellar, and yet your not going to trust me?" he snapped, then she shook her head no, he was beginning to smell it wasen't a good idea to growl at someone when they have been stuck in a cellar for who knows how long.

"I can't trust someone i just met, how am i supposed to know? my mother left me and my brother my step father didn't turn out who we thought he was and he locked me in a when my brother went out looking for help, he .back." she hissed, finally letting out all her anger and fustration she has bottled up.

He looked at her brown eyes and saw hurt in there, he didn't want to see wanted her happy, he wanted to heal make her forget her past.

He sighed, and closed his eye's then looked up at the sky. It was getting later, darker and colder, plus she only had a short skorts and a t-shirt showed alot of skin, but it wasent like he was looking.

"C'mon we can talk once we get back to my place." he said and quickly picked her up carying her bridal style.

He once again began running to the warm comftorable place he called from tonight on it would be hers how to hide her...

Well he supposed he wouldn't have to considering that his father and half brother could smell her from a mile no use hiding her then.

He looked down at the girl in his was so pale, she looked like she was about ready to give let he haden't found her, then she would have probably died fighting, or from starvation, and/or would have killed herself.

Finally seeing his house in the distance, he informed her that he would clean her wounds before they got aproved of his help and thanked him before getting out of his arms for when he opened the door for her.

She was amazed not even her own house was like this, and it was _huge!_

Blood red curtins, marble floors, long windows that went from the top to the far left was a big spirling stair further in the house, was the had marble counter tops, floors, an island in the middle,

"Oh, wow.." Kagome said in a daze, "Not even my own house was like this..even though i barley even know what it looks like anymore" she sighed, and hugged Inu stared at her for a moment, before carefully grabbing her hand and leading her stared at him confused, but he just kept on sparing her a glance.

"Uh, hey where are you taking me?" Kagome asked and he stopped almost having her crash into his back. "My names Inuyasha"

Her eyes went wide, Inu...yasha? was he the guy from her dreams?

"K..K..Kagome.." she whispered, her mind far took her hand again and lead her the rest of the steps up.

He took a few corners, went into a few hallways, and he took her to his room.

_His room..._

"Look, stay here im going to go get some bandeges and stuff to clean you up, then ill get you something to eat and you can take a bath if you want deal?" he offered and she gave him a small smile creep onto her lips.

And with that he left the room.

Kagome looked around a bit, bred bed sheets, black walls, and then she noticed his window.

It caught her curiousity of seeing something on the outside.

So she carefully set Inu down, and walked to his silky surface had her rubbing her cheek with the sighed at how comforting is was and then slide the curtins to either end.

Two doors with matching gold handles stared back at grabbed the handles and turned them, pulling the doors towerds her.A gush of wind blew in her face, making her take a step back and scrunch her face up.

Once the wind was gone, she walked onto the balcony the view was amazing and she thought it was one of the most amazing things she has ever seen.

She walked towerds the edge, letting her tiny hands run along the rough surface. She then loked at the was the first time she has seen it in first time to be free.

But then she thought what if he comes after her? what if he hurts Inuyasha and his family just to get her back? will he kill her if he gets her back? does he even know shes gone?

She started to panick and she put a hand up to her heart tp stop it from its rapid took long and deep breathes to calm would be ok, or atleast for now.

Then she heard it his voice was inside her head.

_what will you gain now that you left, Kagome? Theres nothing for you out useless, a where kept in that cellar because i knew you could purify me.._ Then she smirked, sh haden't even knew she had spiritual powers.

_You will come back, Kagome one way or i i have to kill your loverboy for you.._

And with that the voice was gone just as quickly as it came.

She was parinoid didn't want him to find her she would have to go back and settle this, but she needed a plan to sneek out.

She sat there and thought about head was bowed and her hands where shaking on the rail of the balcony.

She haden't noticed INuyasha come back, or even come to stand next to her.

"It's ok Kagome, ill protect you" he vowed and then turned to give her one of his famous grins, letting a small fang peek out from beneath his upper lip.

She jumped at his words, and nearly jumped him, her tiny fits clutched fistfulls of his shirt, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist."I have to go" so much for sneeking out. "He will kill you if i don't go i don't want you hurt" she whispered, she couldn't hide her emotions anymore, she had to let them out.

"What did i say about protecting you just a minute ago? you ain't goin' no where wench, weather you like it or not" he growled. Wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

Her sobbing died down but she eventualy went into a coughing fit, which he knew was noramal so he didn't have to worry. He just patted her back to help her.

He picked her up and she gave a tiny, but dy sqeak, so good thing he brought some water and rice for her.

"i know its not much" he excaimed, "But its all we have for now, my mother doesnt want me cooking after i nearly burned the place down" he chuckled and noticed that she didn't let him go.

He looked down, noticing the girl had falled shok his head and yawned setting her down on the bed, but she still didn't let layed down to and patted her her snuggle into him blushed and tried to scoot away from her but she just either moved closer of whimpered.

He eventually closed his eyes he didn't excpect to fall then again she was kind of warm..and his bed was really soft so it was kind of hard not to.

Getting home at about 1 Sesshomaru announced he was going to bed, and Izayoi kept calling for he normaly would run down to see what was going on, she got worried that something might have happened while they where away.

Reaching his room, she opened the door, only to be suprised to find her son sleeping with a girl curled up at his chest, holding her close, just by looking at her she knew she has been through alot would ask about it in the morning when she woke the two.

She smiled, and took a picture with her went to go close the doors and curtins from the noticed that his ears never even shook her head, and walked to the door, closing it softly, she brushed a piece of hair back,

"My little boy is growing up so fast" she smiled sadly but gave a giggle, and clasped her hands behind her back, heading to her own room, smiling all the way there.

_ok well, thats it :) i hope you guys liked promise to update sooner next review, no flames please. oh and to answer your question Kagome's 17 and ill make Inuyasha 18 :P sorry for cut out words and such i don't know why my computer does that and my auto correct doesn't work wright now so yeah sorry until next time-Lilly._


	3. memories

**Memories.**

_Sorry i havent updated some stuff as usual came up. but Review when your done please! if you dont get something just PM me and ill explain. _

_Enjoy._

_Recap:She smiled, and took a picture with her went to go close the doors and curtains from the noticed that his ears never even shook her head, and walked to the door, closing it softly, she brushed a piece of hair back,_

_"My little boy is growing up so fast" she smiled sadly but gave a giggle, and clasped her hands behind her back, heading to her own room, smiling all the way there._

The Sun peeked through the curtains, leaving a glow on the sleeping pair. Inuyasha was awake first of course, and after feeling im move Kagome woke. She taught herself to be a light sleeper ever since she was forced down into that cellar.

She closed her eyes still a bit sleepy but not much. That was probably the best sleep she has gotten for a long time. "C'mon, Kagome, i know your awake" he said, turning his body to look at her better. He could tell by her breathing pattern that she was awake.

"I know" She replied, and snuggled back into the bed. It was just so soft and warm. "Come on, we have to get up. I wanted to take you shopping for some clothes and get you something to eat" he explained, and she turned on her stomach and ignored him.

Shaking her a bit, Kagome swiped his hands away. "Just a little bit more" she groaned, and buried her face into the mattress.

Flipping her over, Inuyasha climbed on her and grabbed her shoulders. "Get up" he shook her shoulders once, but she kept her eyes closed. " ." he shook again.

She opened her eyes, looking angry. Something clicked. he remembered this moment. Right before **_it_** happened. The thing that ruined everything.

_~flashback~_

_"Come on Kagome!" a 14 year old Inuyasha yelled, jumping on her bed. "Five more minutes" a 13 year old Kagome whined and rolled over away from him."But you always say that get up wench!" he smirked when she turned and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at him but missing. He rolled his eyes and turned her over to face him, getting right in her face."Wake up! or else!" he threatened. "Or what?" she spat, angry he woke her from her nap time. _

_"Ill...ill kiss you.." he whispered, getting extra close, showing he would go through with his threat._

_"Yeah, sure Inuyasha, sure" she said and turned her head the other way, closing her eyes. "You don't think ill do it?" he questioned her, and she shook her head 'no'. "Look don't doubt me" he warned. "You wont do it i know you to well" she smirked at him in challenge. Growling he grabbed her head and gently planted his lips on hers, letting his lips linger on her,then pulled back. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away with a blush, "i told you" he mumbled, and looked in the corner of his eyes, to see her staring at him in shock._

_"i didn't actually think you would do it.." she said, then smiled softly up at him. He turned and looked at her. "Well, now that i got what i wanted, can we go now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow acting like noting happened. She nodded and looked at their position, blushing a dark shade of red._

_"Oh, sorry" he said and climbed off, scooting to sit at the other end of her bed and watched her scramble around the room for some shorts and a new t shirt. He always loved it when she dressed like that. Not for the shorts, not for the shirt, but just because she didn't care what people thought of her._

_When she came out, she pulled out some black converse and a black jacket. Pulling her shoes on, she looked up to see him staring at her. "where are we going again?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to him. "well..where do you want to go?" he asked, throwing his arm over her shoulder. Resting her head on his shoulder, she twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers. "hmm, how about we...go to the movies?"she asked, lifting her head. He shrugged and got up. "yeah, sure, i have been wanting to see this one movie anyways" he said and smirked, knowing he had other plans._

_Inuyashas parents would always let them go where they wanted alone considering Kagome knew how to user her powers and Inuyasha was a hanyou. They actually made a pretty powerful couple, so once they proved they could be trusted, they let them do what they want when they want as long as they let them know first. Plus Kagome basically grew up with him. She would always run to Inuyasha for comfort whenever her mom and step dad fought. _

_Walking out of her room, Inuyasha called to his parents that they where leaving to go see a movie. Which they replied with a "Be careful" _

_Once they got outside, Kagome climbed on his back and snuggled into his hair. "oi, Kagome" he called "hmm?" she replied half asleep from how soft his hair was, and since he woke her up from her sleep. "We are here" he said, and set her down. "your hair was so soft though.." she grumbled and grabbed his hand to lace her fingers with his._

_Looking and smiling at her, he grabbed her and jumped up onto the roof, making her squeak. "hey! let me know before you do that!" she huffed, and then asked "why are we up here? i thought we where watching a movie?" she accused, and he turned her around, making her look at the sun. Then walking to stand next to her._

_"Ohh its so pretty!" she said in awe, and he put his chin on her head, "Kagome, can i ask you something?" he said a little bit nervous. "yeah su-" but was cut off by a sharp sting in her chest._

_Gasping Kagomes hand pressed to the hole i her chest. She was already bleeding could smell it._

_"kagome.." he whispered, not wanting to believe this was happening._

_"Inuyasha.." she sobbed, "It hurts!" he started panicking, what was he supposed to do?! "Its going to be ok" he reassured and quickly thought of the hospital, they could help her. So with that he rushed her there. _

_Upon reaching it, she had already past out from blood lose. They instantly took her away from him. and Inuyasha called his and her parents, telling them what happened, they all came as quick as they could. Even Shessomaru showed up, thinking Kagome as a little sister. They waited and waited and waited, until the doctor came out._

_"Shes doing fine, we where able to stop the blood and we patched up the wound, shes stable. But we fear by morning some of her memory may be gone" he informed then added "You can go see her now, she should be awake, im sorry about what happened." he said and went back where he came._

_"what exactly was it?" Izayoi asked him, the doctor turned around. "It was a gun shot" he said, then continued walking._

_Shocked, Inuyasha's eyes actually started to water, the basterd probably had a silencer. He knew he loved her, how did this day take such a drastic change?! why did it have to be like this?! dammit he was going to ask her today! that wasn't supposed to happen! why didn't he sense them? was it on purpose? who was it anyways? What had even caused her to bleed like that was a more important question._

_Shaking__ his head he focused on more important matters. kagomes mother left just a bit before the news some excuse about "Having to run and get Sota" he knew it was a lie Sota wasn't even in the city this weekend._

_Following her sent which he could still do, even with the strong aroma of either blood or medicine he found her room. Looking at her hooked up to all those tubes, made him pin his ears down to the side of his skull in guilt. He was supposed to protect her and he failed._

_Feeling someone pat his back, he looked up at his father. "We will let you two talk ok?" Inuyasha just nodded and everyone left, leaving him and kagome alone._

_She was awake, but staring at the ceiling "Kagome" he whispered and brushed a piece of her dark hair back, she smiled and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Inuyasha, what where you going to ask me?" He smiled, sadly and knew she wouldnt remember him by morning. He shook his head "I cant ask you when you are not going to remember in the morning" he said and looked at her co fused eyes. "Kagome, the doctor said you probably wont remember anything by tomorrow morning" he explained._

_Her eyes started to water and he hugged her as well as he could without hurting her. "It will be ok Kagome, hopefully we can get you to remember little by little" he said, rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her. _

_"Inuyasha?" "hm?" "Will you..will you kiss me again?" he was taken aback by the request and stared at her. "Please? if im not going to remember, will you give me something to try and remember you by?" he knew what she was trying to say, and he thought it was the least he could do._

_Nodding he leaned down to brush his lips against hers once more, and right when he was going to pull back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. She was already crying._

_"shhh, don't cry Kagome, it will be ok, I love you" he said, and looked into her red eyes, blotchy eyes._

_"i love you to" She said and let him go. She was already tired from the medicine they gave he rand the crying didn't help fight it., and yet she still tried to fight going to sleep knowing she would wake up and not remember any of this. She wont remember him. He held her tighter, his warmth making her eyes flutter close. "I love you" he said once more,and kissed her forehead. setting her down. And leaving the room, with one last glance._

_The next day, Inuyasha went to his friend Miroku and told him what happened. He asked if he could some how wipe his memories to. Making him forget kagome. He did get his memories of her erased, but there's one thing. _

_"It only lasts so long Inuyasha, those memories of her will come back, weather you like it or not." _

_~end flashback ~ _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, pulling one of his ears. "Ow! what the fuck?!" he growled, glaring at her and rubbing his now throbbing ear. "You wherent moving.." she said, and looked down into her lap, petting Inu. "oh, im sorry, i kinda had a flashback there.." he said not believing this was the girl he got his memory erased for 5 years ago.

"That was one long flashback.." she pointed out. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, come on, ill get you some breakfest and then we will go shopping ok?" she nodded a bit shy about meeting his family. Grabbing her hand he told her it was ok and held her hand all the way down stairs. He knew his family would know her, but probably not recognize her.

"Hey" Inuyasha greeted his mother, and Kagome hid behind him. "Hello dear, and who is that?" Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother greeted, looking up from her tea. "Mom this, this is Kagome" he said, feeling a little uneasy. HIs mothers head snapped up at the name.

"But..but" "i know" he said and gave his mother the look that clearly said 'Not-now-'

She set her tea down and looked at Kagome. She looked so scared, so..so...broken. She smiled sadly. "Why don't you two sit down and tell me what happened? are you hungry?" Izayoi asked, and went to see what they had. "What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked, bending down to her eye level and making her look up at him and not at the ground.

"anythings fine" she said, and peeked at him from under her eyes lashes. '_i remember when she used to do that..' _he mentaly said.

"How about i make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" Izayoi asked and already set to wrok not really gicing them a choice.

Kagomes head snapped in her direction upon hearing that actual food was going to be cooked. Her mouth would have watered, if it wasn't so dry. "Inuyasha?" she called, and he turned to look at her "can i..have somthing to drink?" she whispered, "yeah sure what do you want?" he asked walking her over to the fridge. When she didnt answer, he looked at her to find her looking at him funny "Im not like him. I wont hurt you" he smirked, and grabbed some water for her. He got about 3 bottles. As soon as she got them in her hands the water was already being swallowed up and bring spilled on her shirt.

"Kagome" he called "you got water all over your shirt" he pointed out and told his mother he was going to fetch her another shirt. Once he left Izayoi started questioning her. "How did Inuyasha find you?" she asked. "You would have to ask him yourself im not sure how."

She shrugged and kept throwing questions at her "So hows your mpther and brother?" the question itself meant more harm, but it hit Kagome harder then expected. She bowed her head. "I don't know. My mother left me and my brother with Naraku some time ago" kagome explained. Izayoi felt sorry for asking such a question. "Im sorry" she apologized, deciding not to ask anymore questions. "Its alright, and i don't know where my brother is actually, but i hope hes ok. I really miss him no matter how annoying he was" Kagome giggled softly at some memories of him when he was still here. Before _he _came into the picture.

"Ok, Kagome go change into this i know its big but it will have to do for now" Inuyasha said, and handed her one of his shirts. She nodded and Inuyasha showed her the bathroom. She quickly changed and they came back out to fresh warm food on the table. Kagome nearly ran to the table, almost slipping over some spilled water in the process. Looking at Inuyasha he quickly grabbed her a fork and syrup and she started eating. "Geez kagome, mouthgasm much?" he chuckled and started eating himself.

"so are you going to explain, Inuyasha?" his mother asked, and then tooka sip of her tea.

"well, when we went over Narakus last night, i went downtaires to text back Miroku, i heard some singing and tried to find where it was coming from" he explained and looked at Kagome who was to bust stuffing her face to be paying attention.

"ill explain more next time, but i wanted to take her shopping for some more clothes, is that alright?" he asked, yeah that's right, he had to ask to leave the house now. Izayoi looked a little uneasy but she agreed anyways. Once Kagome was done he took her up satires to grab her some of his mothers old clothes to wear in the mean time.

Finding a knee length green skirt and a pink top. Inuyasha thought it would look good on her. Remembering her favorite color was green, then pink. "Here" he said and softly pushed her into the bathroom to change.

Once she came out, she was feeling more comfortable considering she was covered more. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked, and she nodded, making sure to have Inu in her arms. He looked at her funny as to why she would tak eit but then again it was probably the only thing she had left of her family.

"We are leaving now!" Inuyasha announced, holding Kagomes hand on the way down since she got scared of Shessomaru when he came out his room.

"Be careful dear!" Izayoi shouted from the kitchen, "Your father had to go to work early this morning but he should be back by sun down, so try and be back by then im pretty sure he would like to see Kagome again" Alright" Inuyasha agreed then walked out the front door with Kagome.

"its sure nice to see her again..I wonder what Inutaisho will say.." she pondered, and went back to sipping her tea.

**~with Inuyasha and Kagome~**

Walking over to the solid black camaro, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome then walked around to get in himself. "So Kagome, do you want to see the city first or go shoping?" he asked and turned on the car. She weighed her choices and decided that she wanted to go shoping first. Ya know, shes still a girl. Shopping is apparently entertaining and fun.

"Alrighty" Inuyasha said, pulling out of the long driveway "you can turn on the radio" he said, and she looked at it with a confused expression. "What the fudge it this thing?" she asked turning her head to different angles, thinking it will help her understand.

"Im guessing you haven't seen the new radios huh?" he said and showed her how it worked as quickly as he could while he was on a red light. She still looked a bit confused, but he noted that she was more interested in the city than the radio.

He turned up the radio on some dubstep song, he actually really liked the genera. It can express so many emotions. It helps when your mad, upset, anything really.

He looked in the corner of his eye to see Kagome looking out the window. He smiled at how childish she seemed to be. '_maybe she will remember some day...even if she doesn't or not..i will ask that question i meant to..' _He promised, and looked back and sped up, causing Kagome to sit back in her seat. She glared at him and laughed nervously.

"Not funny" she mumbled and pouted. He gave her a half smirk and sped up even more, seeing there was a clear road ahead of them.

_Well again sorry for not updating, but um, i hope you liked it..review, and if there's nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. :P ill try and Lilly will be giving me her stuff to do for her how because shes going out of town and wont have time to update so i will be doing it for her, i may change up some things like i did this chapter. but anyways byee~ Alex_


End file.
